Help
Ultimate Guide Copied 2019-12-23 The Help File Copied 2019-12-23 Types ' ' Races ' ' Research ' ' Units ' ' Sector This area is useful for browsing the galaxy and searching for land targets or allies. Simply enter in the desired galaxy and sector number and hit change. This will show the sector name (which can only be changed by a Sector Leader), alliance the sector is a part of, sector logo, and a table with every kingdom, their planet type, how much land they have, and their networth in that sector. Sector logo's are supposed to comply with the game rules, which means don't do anything illegal or obscene that would piss everyone off. If you find a sector logo that is inappropriate contact a game moderator regarding the logo. The table has the following information about kingdoms: Kingdom name (sector coords): The kingdom's name along with their position X by Y position in the Sector. If their sector coords are closer to yours you will get quicker return times when attacking. Planet Type: Planet types all have different advantages and disadvantages. Land: Land is for buildings. A kingdom cannot grow without land. Networth: A combination of the kingdom's land, money, military, population, and other values. Tactical: Contains links to Probe, Attack, Missile, and Message the kingdom. The table is colour coded to show the kingdoms status. The following is a list of the color codes and what they mean: Yellow: This kingdom is the sector leader. This kingdom gets an additional 10% bonus to attacks and defense. Dark Yellow: This kingdom is the vice sector leader. This kingdom is responsible for helping the Sector Leader with sector organization and can delete posts in the Sector Forums. Blue: The kingdom is in newbie mode. You will be unable to attack it. Green: This kingdom is in Vacation Mode. You will be unable to attack it. Red: This kingdom has been disabled or suspended by the admins. You will be unable to attack it. Orange: This is your kingdom. Grey: This kingdom has been destroyed. @: This user is currently online. But can be offline. Look below Underneath the table is a total networth value which is the combined networth of all the kingdoms and what state the sector is in. ' ' Probes Manufacturing Probes: Probes are manufactured by the building called factory. Plain and simple, the more factories you have the more probes you will receive each hour. Probes are free but are also lost easily. They do not require power unless they have shields activated. Attacking with Probes: To attack with probes you need a target. Choose the target by browsing the sectors and galaxies. Once a target is found you can start probing their lands. The chance of a successfull probe mission depends on 4 factors: 1. How many probes you have in comparison to how much land you, or your enemy has (whoever has the most land will be what your probes are compared to). 2. How many probes the enemy has in comparison to how much land (s)he currently owns. 3. The amount of probes you send. 4. The amount of Probe Shields the enemy has. Each kingdom gains the the ability to probe once per hour. If you do not use your probing that hour, it will be accumulated to the next hour, allowing you to probe twice on the next hour. You can only accumulate up to a maximum of 10 probe uses. If you have 10 probe uses, and do not use any that hour, the extra probe use you would have gained the next hour will be lost. Activate extra energy shields: You can use any excess power to better protect your probes. With extra protection probes are not lost as easily. Extra shields costs lots of power and if you don't have enough power, it will not be activated. Each land your kingdom possesses provides 2 probe points worth of defense. If you have no probes it will provide 4. ' ' Attacking Choosing a target: When trying to find a target to attack it is best to go to My Sector and put in random galaxies and sectors. If your kingdom's leader has decided to wage war on only one sector you may want to consider giving help to the cause. Just remember when choosing a target, the more Land the target has, the more you will gain from an attack. Targets that are attacked by everyone in your kingdom are weaker and easier to defeat, however, due to MA protection, may cause you to get less land than another target who has not been hit. You may want to consider the pro's and con's of attacking a kingdom that's already recently been hit a few times, as it can mean up to 50% less land taken on your attack. Attack the target: To attack a target that you have selected you will need to enter in the galaxy number and sector number, then hit change sector. Then you use the option list to select the target. Type in the amount of each military unit you wish to send out, whether or not to enable war shields, the amount of war leaders to send, and click 'Send Out Attack'. This will cause all of the chosen units to attack the desired target and if the attack is successfull you will gain land, money, captured civilians, and power. Sending additional war leaders will grant you a 3% offensive boost, if you were to send all 4 war leaders that would be a 9% gain to your offensive power. Missiles If you want to destroy someones population or land without the risk of sending out your armies you can use missiles. Missiles can only be used in war but are an effective weapon if you use them correctly. You are limited to 1 missile strike for each missile type every 24 hours so make sure you do the maximum damage each interval. ' ' Shields A kingdom can use any extra power they are producing towards powering the defense energy shields. You have the option of powering military shields, missile shields, and/or probe shields. Probe Shields: Probes communicate with each other using an encrypted frequency transmission. By flooding space with random transmission blasts we can disorient the enemies probes and cause the failure rate to increase 20%. Maximum Effectiveness: 20% Military Shields: By rebounding the enemies offensive battle carriers your kingdom's defenses can decrease the offense value of the enemies forces. Maximum Effectiveness: 10% Missile Shields: These shields are specially designed to detonate missiles upon contact, before they make it to your kingdom. At full power, these shields can stop up to 100% of all missiles launched at it. Great if a whole sector is attacking you. Maximum Effectiveness: 100% (except on Server 3: 50%) ' ' Aid If a kingdom is in trouble status you can send them aid of money, power, soldiers, or population. You cannot send aid if the destination kingdom is not in trouble status. Trouble status can be defined as follows: A meter that lowers every hour until it reaches zero. When you get attacked or probed the meter raises. Once the meter reaches a certain peak it freezes for 12 hours and that kingdom enters trouble status. After the 12 hours, the meter resets to zero. Rewards Once per day, you have the option of receiving free rewards, just as a gift from us to your kingdom for playing the game. The land reward will give you 10 free land, and the money reward will give you 3 hours worth of money income. You are able to use both, once per day. You can use this any time throughout the day, however it will not accumulate to the next day, so don't forget to use it. ' ' Leader In order for a Sector to work as a unified whole it needs a leader. Kingdoms in the sector decide who is the leader. When one runs for Sector Leader they usually run campaigns in the forums and send direct personal messages. The Sector Leader gets to moderate the sector forums, has the ability to change the Sector Name, and can choose what alliance the sector joins. Voting for a Sector Leader: To vote for a Leader select the name of the kingdom you wish to be leader in the pull down menu, then click on change vote. This will add + one to whoever you're voting for. The kingdom with the most votes automatically becomes Sector Leader. ' ' Alliances Once your sector has joined an alliance, you will be seeing this page a lot. This page tells you what alliance you are currently in (if any), and then allows you to view a list of all other sectors that are in the same alliance as you. Additional sectors can only be added to the alliance by obtaining the alliance password from the alliance leader. The next option is to enter the alliance forums. The alliance forums are identical to the sector forums except for the fact that the entire alliance can view the forum. Only the alliance leader and vice alliance leader can delete posts. Joining an Alliance This option is only available to Sector Leaders, and will not even be displayed if you are not a sector leader. To join an alliance, you must have the password from the alliance leader. Once the password has been obtained, in the alliance box, type in the name of the alliance (remember this is case sensitive, so if the alliance name has capital letters spread out through it, make sure to put those in, or it will not find the alliance). Put the password in the box below (also case sensitive), and click Join Alliance. If all goes well, and the password was correct, you will have joined the alliance. Alliances can only have a maximum # of sectors. If you are at maximum capacity others will not be able to join. Creating your own Alliance You do not need to be a sector leader to create your own alliance. Your sector must be in the alliance in order to view the alliance forums. To create an alliance, type in the name of the Alliance you wish to make, and a password you wish to use for it and click on create alliance. This will create your alliance. Modifying your Alliance If you wish to change your alliance password, remove a sector from the alliance, or delete the alliance, you must enter the Alliance Control Center. To do so, simply type in your alliance name in the box and click on Access Alliance Control Center. This will only work from your account however. It recognizes you based on your login name, so it will not allow you to log in from your friends account. Once in this tool, you will have the option to remove sectors from your alliance, change the password, or delete the alliance all together. Alliance Relations If you are the leader of an alliance and your alliance has 5 or more sectors in it then you can set relations with another alliance. These relations may be of peacefull or aggresive intentions. ' ' |}